el concierto de dudley
by nickolas01
Summary: songfic kitty,keswick, el jefe, madam catastrofe, dr rabia, eric, becky y los demas agentes va a un concierto sin saber de quien es pd: si quieren saber lode dr rabia y madam catastrofe vallan a mi perfil
1. Chapter 1

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

capitulo 1: ¿dudley?,cancion 1

Era de noche de petropolis y habia un concierto y casi todos TUFF los agentes de tuff ivan a ir buenos todos meno dudley.

kitty: oigan tengo 2 preguntas una ¿ de quien es del concierto? y dos ¿por que no vino dudley?

keswick:bueno para la primera pregunta, no se lo que pasa es que el jefe escucho una cancion hace 2 meses en la radio y se iso fanatico de esa cancion y escucho que habia un concierto del que la canta

kitty: aaah

keswick: y para la segunda pregunta, se me olvido contarle al agente puppy sobre eso

kitty: (mirandolo enojada)

keswick:(nervioso) oye perdona, ademas por que te interesa tanto el agente dudley, acaso te gusta (mirandola con una sonrisa)

kitty:(sonrojada y enojada) commo se te ocurre

keswick: jajaja es broma ademas ya se que te gusta eric

kitty: eso no es cierto yo hable con el y dijimos que nos queremos pero como hermanos

jefe:oigan dejen de pelear que ya estamos en la fila

despues que compraron los boletos fueron a sus asientos(era en medio del escenario, tercera fila), y kitty,keswick y el jefe se encontraron con eric y becky hablando y riendo

kitty:hola eric, hola becky ¿que hacen aqui?

becky: hola agente katswell, bueno lo que pasa es que unas amigas me invitaron a este concierto, pero no pudieron venir haci que vine sola

eric: y yo estaba caminando por aqui y vi que estaba dando un concierto y me intereso y compre un boleto y despues me encontre con ella y empesamos a hablar

kitty: aahhh, oye becky,como van tu y dudley (en tono de celosa)

becky: dudley y yo ya no estamos juntos, decidimos terminar por que no sentiamos amor del otro

?: agente katswell, ¿que hace aqui?

kitty vio quien le hablaba y era madam catastrofe junto con el dr rabia y un oficial

kitty:y ustedes que hacen aqui

catastrofe: nos dieron unos boletos para este concierto por buen comportamiento y por eso vinimos con un oficial

kitty: y saben de quien es del concierto ?

catastrofe y dr rabia: no

kitty: alguien sabe de quien es este concierto

los agentes,becky,eric:no

dr rabia: oye donde esta el agente puppy

keswick:no vino por que se me olvido invitarlo

catastrofe y dr rabia: mirandolo enojados

dr rabia: haaa que pena

despues de eso se empesaron a apagar las luces del escenario menos la parte del centro, el publico estaba gritando y de repente ( la entrada y la musica la cancion la pueden encontrar en watch?v=bbGRQrioNRg) aparece dudley con chaketa blanca abierta , con su polera negra,con jeans azul marino, botas negras y con lentes negros

kitty,eric,becky,catastrofe,dr rabia y los agentes: DUDLEY!

kitty: no lo puedo creer(sorprendida)

jefe:no creo que el cante eso es imposible

despues de se empesaron a escuchar la musica

**esta cancion esta traducida y ninguna cancion me pertenece son de los artista que encuentro en los vivdeos de youtube que voy poner durante la historia**

cancion: Vence (JAM)

dudley empiesa a cantar:

Nación por Nación

Todo el mundo debe aliarse para

Hacer frente a los problemas que veamos

Quizás entonces podamos

Resolverlos de alguna manera.

Le pedí un favor a mi vecina

Me dijo "más tarde"

¿Que le ha pasado a la gente?

¿Hemos perdido el amor, o que?.

Tengo que encontrar la paz

Porque nadie me deja tranquilo

Falsos profetas lloran catástrofes

¿Qué posibilidades hay?

Le dije a mi hermano "habrá problemas,

Tiempos y lágrimas de terror,"

Pero tenemos que vivir cada día

Como si fuera el último.

(Estribillo)

Sopórtalo, sopórtalo

Vence

Eso no es demasiado, no es demasiado

Para mi eso no es demasiado que vencer

Eso no es demasiado, no lo es

Lo es para ti?

Para mi eso no es demasiado.

El mundo sigue cambiando

Se renuevan las mentes y las maneras de pensar

Predicciones rebosantes de tragedia

El bebé se ha vuelto mayor de edad

Lo resolveremos.

Le dije a mi hermano

"No me pidas ni un solo favor"

"Estoy condicionado por el sistema"

"No me hables"

"No grites y chilles".

Ella le reza a Dios, a Buda

Luego canta una canción talmudista

Las confusiones hacen contradecirse al propio ser

¿Diferenciamos lo correcto de lo que no lo es?

Solo quiero que me reconozcas

En el templo

No me puedes hacer daño porque

Encontré la paz dentro de mí.

(Estribillo x2)

a qui en esta parte la canta otro sujeto que es un oso con el nombre de mike:

- Rap -

Vence, vence

Aquí viene el hombre

El niño grande sigue en la brecha

Levantando una mano

Haciendo temazos con mi hombre, dudley puppy (esta parte la cambie, perdonen )

Criminal Perfecto

Ese es el hombre

Mike está tan relajado

Mezcla, mezcla, tintinea en la selva

Un vagabundo atravesó por la puerta

Treses y cuatros en un fajo

Ejecuta el plan

Primero enloquecí como un fan

Dí con Janet, luego con Guy

Ahora con Michael

Porque no es duro de...

vuelve a cantar dudley:

Vencer

Eso no es demasiado, no es demasiado

Para mi eso no es demasiado que vencer

Eso no es demasiado, no lo es

Lo es para ti?

Para mi eso no es demasiado.

(Estribillo x 7)

Sigue adelante

Sigue adelante, nena

Entrégate, nena

Entrégate a mi

Vamos

Entrégate a mi de veras

Tienes que hacerlo

Es lo que de verdad quieres hacer

FIN DE LA CANCION

todos los amigos de dudley estaban impresionados por la cancion que ninguno hablo durante la cancion.

kitty: whuao no sabia que podia cantar tanbieb(impresionada y sonrojada)

dr rabia:si espero que la demas canciones sean mejores.

**bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo de esta historia por favor dejen sus comentarios y si ofendi a alguien por tomar las canciones de sus cantantes favoritos les pido perdon.**

**PD:no se cuando actualise, ni se cuanto capitulo habra en esta historia, y habra romance y otros artista que le voi a pedir "prestado" sus canciones**


	2. Chapter 2

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

LAMENTO LO DE HACE RATO LO QUE PASA ES QUE CONFUNDI DE ARCHIVO XD

capitulo 2:no se preocupan por nosotros,recuerdame,criminal suave, canciones dedicadas a mis amigos

despues de terminar la primera canciones. el escenario se oscurecio y dudley desaparecio delante de todos, mientras con los agentes de T.U.F.F y los amigos de dudley hablaban entre ellos

dr rabia: no sabia que dudley supiera bailar y cantar bien

kitty: si que canta y baila bien (pensando: y se ve lindo en ese traje)

becky: ojala que cante pronto

jefe:

en ese momento aparece dudley con un traje de preso y aparecieron cinco con los mismo trajes

(**video en watch?v=ei0HXNALi-Q es de un juegos pero imagines que estan en un concierto XD)**

**cancion: no se preocupan por nosotros (They Don't Care About Us)**

**Cabeza rapada, cabeza muerta **

**Todo el mundo, se ha vuelto loco **

**Situación, agravación **

**Todo el mundo, alegación **

**En la habitación, en las noticias **

**Todo el mundo, comida de perro **

**bang bang muerto de un tiro **

**Todo el mundo, se ha vuelto loco **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir es que… **

**Realidad no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir es que… **

**Realidad no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Pégame, ódiame **

**Nunca podrás, romperme **

**Búscame la boca, asústame **

**Nunca podrás, matarme **

**Llámame judío, denúnciame **

**Todo el mundo, pasen con migo **

**Pégame ódiame **

**No me tildes, de banco ni de negro **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir es que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir es que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Dime en que se ha convertido mi vida **

**Tengo una mujer y dos niños que me quieren **

**Soy una victima de la brutalidad policial **

**Estoy harto de ser victima del odio **

**Me estas violando el orgullo **

**Oh, por el amor de dios **

**Miro al cielo para que se cumpla su profecía **

**Hazme libre **

**Cabeza parada, cabeza muerta **

**Todo el mundo, se ha vuelto loco **

**Trepidación, especulación **

**Todo el mundo, alegación **

**En la habitación, en las noticias **

**Todo el mundo, comida de perro **

**Hombre negro mercado negro **

**Tira al hermano entre rejas **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Dime en que se han convertido mis derechos **

**¿Acaso soy invisible para que me ignores? **

**Nuestra proclamación me prometió completa libertad, ahora **

**Estoy harto de ser victima de la vergüenza **

**Me están tirando a una clase de mal hombre **

**No puedo creer que esta sea la tierra de la que vine **

**Sabes que de verdad odio decirlo **

**El gobierno no quiere verlo **

**Pero si Roosevelt estuviera vivo **

**No permitiría que pasara esto, no, no **

**Cabeza rapada, cabeza muerta **

**Todo el mundo se ha vuelto malo **

**Situación, especulación **

**Todo el mundo, litigación **

**Pégame, insúltame **

**Nunca podrá llenarme de basura **

**Golpéame, patéame **

**Nunca podrá, pillarme **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Hay cosas en la vida **

**Que no quieren ver **

**Pero si Martin Luther King estuviera vivo **

**No permitiría que pasara esto no, no, no **

**Cabeza rapada, cabeza muerta **

**Todo el mundo se ha vuelto malo **

**Situación, segregación **

**Todo el mundo, alegación **

**En la habitación, en las noticias **

**Todo el mundo, comida de perro **

**Págame, ódiame **

**No me digas si tengo la razón o no la tengo **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Profundamente en el fuego **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Debo aquí recordarte **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por… **

**Todo lo que tengo que decir en que… **

**Realmente no se preocupan por… **

**En realidad no se preocupan por nosotros **

**Eso es lo que nosotros… **

**…tenemos que decir. **

**termino de la cancion **

**dudley y los demas levantaron los puños y sonaron unos vocinasos, y el publico aplaudio y gritaron el nombre de dudley incluyendo a los agentes y sus amigos **

**catastrofe: oigan saben que le voy a pedir a dudley que me enseñe a bailar**

**eric: y yo que me enseñe a cantar**

**kitty: ( aun con la cara sonrojada)**

**becky: kitty te encuentras bien, tienes la cara roja**

**kitty: si estoy bien (aun sonrojada)**

**dudley se quita su camisa quedando con su polera negra, y mike le entrega una guitarra y hay aparece una pantera con un vestido rojo y dudley empiesa a tocar la guitarra **

**kitty: sabe tocar la guitarra!?**

**los agentes,el jefe,eric,becky,dr rabia y catastrofe:pues creo que si**

**cancion: recuerdame( no esta traducida watch?v=Sf95ypW2z6M)**

**pantera:Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas **

**cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas. **

**Recuérdame. **

**(dudley):Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa **

**cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan. **

**Recuérdame. **

**(pantera):Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado **

**(dudley):cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos **

**(ambos):Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí. **

**Recuérdame amándote **

**mirándote a los ojos **

**atándome a tu vida **

**recuérdame amándote **

**esperándote tranquila **

**sin rencores sin medida **

**recuérdame, recuérdame **

**que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel. **

**(dudley):Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta**

**(pantera):Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan. **

**Recuérdame **

**(dudley):Recuérdame **

**cuando mires a los ojos del pasado **

**(pantera):cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos **

**(ambos):y que seas invisible para mi, para mi. **

**Recuérdame amándote **

**mirándote a los ojos **

**atándome a tu vida **

**recuérdame amándote **

**esperándome tranquila **

**sin rencores sin medidas **

**recuérdame, recuérdame **

**que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel. **

**Recuérdame amándote **

**mirándote a los ojos **

**atándome a tu vida **

**recuérdame **

**Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**

**termino de la cancion.**

**todos los del estadio estaban aplaudiendo y soltando algunas lagrimas, incluyendo los agentes y los amigos de duldey**

**becky: esa fue una linda cancion**

**catastrofe:(intentando no llorar)**

**dr rabia: catastrofe estas llorando?**

**catastrofe:(secandose la lagrimas) c. ..que no**

**luego aparecen unos bailarines bailando con unos trajes de gala y de repente aparece dudley con untraje de gala blanco, con camisa celeste y corbata negra**

**(VIDEO watch?v=cpQIBSyXYEM )**

**cancion **

**Criminal Suave (traducida)**

**Mientras entraba por la ventana **

**se produjo el sonido de un crescendo **

**entró en su apartamento **

**dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra. **

**Ella corrió debajo de la mesa, **

**¡Estaba tan desvalida!. **

**Entonces corrió a su habitación, **

**cayó fulminada, fue su muerte. **

**Annie, ¿estás bien? **

**Annie, ¿estás bien? **

**¿Estás bien, Annie?. **

**Annie, ¿estás bien?. **

**¿Puedes decirnos si estás bien? **

**Hay una marca en la ventana, **

**caíste fulminada - un crescendo, Annie. **

**Entró en tu departamento, **

**dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra, **

**entonces corriste a la habitación, **

**caíste fulminada, **

**fue tu muerte. **

**Annie, ¿estás bien? **

**Annie, ¿estás bien? **

**¿Estás bien, Annie?. **

**Alcanzada por , **

**fulminada por - un suave criminal. **

**Así que salieron **

**era un domingo - que día tan negro. **

**Resucitación boca a boca, **

**latidos sonoros - intimidaciones. **

**Annie, ¿estás bien? **

**Annie, ¿estás bien? **

**¿Estás bien, Annie?. **

**Annie, ¿estás bien?. **

**¿Puedes decirnos si estás bien?. **

**Hay una marca en la ventana, **

**caíste fulminada - un crescendo, Annie. **

**Entró en tu departamento, **

**dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra, **

**entonces corriste a la habitación. **

**Caíste fulminada, **

**fue tu muerte.**

**fin de la cancion**

luego dudley se detiene i empiesa hablar

dudley:buenas noches a todos lo estan pasando bien( el publico le responde que si), bueno antes de seguir quiero decirles algo importante, que durante este concierto le voy a dedicar algunas canciones a mis amigos eric,becky,madam catastrofe,dr rabia y a kitty ( y el publico le aplaude

mientras los nombrados estaban imprecionado por lo dicho

kitty: nos va dedicar una cancion,

dudley:bueno primero le voy a dedicar esta cancion a eric, que tiene una buena suerte con las mujeres jejeje bueno a qui va

(**VIDEO watch?v=cmMmAyP8N4c )**

**cancion**

**mi amigo el puma ( no traducido)**

**Tiene el cabello rubio (le cambie la letra)**

**Y ojos color marrón **

**Mira siempre de frente **

**Con mucha decisión **

**Y frente a las mujeres **

**Pierde su timidez **

**Sonríe dulcemente **

**Pero con altivez **

**Ese es mi amigo el puma **

**Dueño del corazón **

**De todas las mujeres **

**Que sueñan con su amor **

**Ese es mi amigo el puma **

**Dueño del corazón **

**De todas las mujeres **

**Que sueñan con su amor **

**Cuando quiere una chica **

**El sabe conseguir **

**Todo lo que pretende **

**Con sólo sonreír **

**Siempre las mira fijo **

**Con ojos de pasión **

**Y ama con tanta fuerza **

**Que parece un ciclón **

**Ese es mi amigo el puma **

**Dueño del corazón **

**De todas las mujeres **

**Que sueñan con su amor **

**Ese es mi amigo el puma **

**Dueño del corazón **

**De todas las mujeres **

**Que sueñan con su amor **

**Ese es mi amigo el puma **

**Dueño del corazón **

**De todas las mujeres **

**Que sueñan con su amor **

**bueno aqui termina el segundo capitulo de "el concierto de dudley" hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

**AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, APROBECHO A DECIRLES QUE NO PODRE SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL DOMINGO(COSAS DEL INSTITUTO)**

capitulo 3:yo te amo,y llegaste tu,malo y cancion a mis amigos parte 2

al terminar dudley se retira del escenario, todo el publico le estaba apludiendo, eric estaba quieto sin moverse estaba imprecionado y confundido a la vez

eric: yo no soy a si

becky y kitty:claro que si

keswick: y por que no nos dedico una cancion a los demas?

kitty: talves por que todavia esta molesto con ustedes por burlarse de el cuando tenia un cono alrededor de su cuello (-_-)

keswick: aaaa si

luego aparece dudley con su polera negra, con pantalones negros , y zapatos negros

kitty:lo que mas me sorprende es que lleva pantalones

cancion yo te amo (no traducida) el video lo pueden ver en watch?v=qAAiCE1uCOk

dudley empiesa a cantar

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño

en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu

en total simplicidad seria yo te amo

y en un trozo de poesia tu seras mi luz, mi bien

el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad

la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar

y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz

Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo

creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo

si la vida la perdiera en un instante

que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte...vida

No tengas miedo ni dudas

(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno

que tu seras mi mujer

(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero

mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto

para que vivas en el

Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos

para mi debilidad la única eres tu

al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado

y que llegas a mi vida

y tu me das la luz del bien

ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad

la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total

y tus ojos que son mi paz

Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo

creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo

si la vida la perdiera en un instante

que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte...vida

No tengas miedo ni dudas

(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno

que tu seras mi mujer

(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero

mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto

para que vivas en el.

dudley y el publico:

No tengas miedo ni dudas

(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno

que tu seras mi mujer

(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero

mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto

para que vivas en el.

No tengas miedo ni dudas

(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno

que tu seras mi mujer

(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero

mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto

para que vivas en el.

FIN DE LA CANCION

todas las mujeres (incluyendo a kitty) tenian los ojos en forma de corazon y estaban gritando el nombre dudley

aparece mike con la guitarra que dudley uso en la cancion "recuerdame" y se la entrega

cancion: y llegaste (no traducida) (EL VIDEO LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN watch?v=ICFMxEpMalg pero no lo encontre en vivo)

dudley empiesa a cantar

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú

no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz

no sabia que existía un mundo así

no sabía que podía ser tan feliz

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción

no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón

y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo

y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro

Coro

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

el poder que había en este amor

y llegaste tú una bendición

aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

el poder que hay en este amor

y llegaste tú, una bendición

aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad

y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar

y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó

y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró

Coro

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

el poder que había en este amor

y llegaste tú una bendición

aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió

y llegaste tú y me sorprendió

el poder que hay en este amor

y llegaste tú, una bendición

aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

fin de la cancion

todos estaban apludiendo y de nuevo todas la mujeres tenian los ojos en forma de corazon

becky:(con una sonrisa) oye kitty por los ojos en forma de corazon

kitty:(no le presta atencion)

becky: oye me estas escuchando

eric: bien creo que la perdimos

dr rabia: yo tengo la solucion

catastrofe:cual?

dr rabia se va por 5 minutos y cuando vuelve se ve que tiene un vaso con agua

dr rabia: no a cantado otra cancion

todos: no

jefe: para que el vaso?

dr rabia no contesto, solo derramo el agua dejandola toda mojada

kitty: por que hiciste eso(enojada)

dr rabia: por que estabas tan enbobada viendo a dudley que no notaste que te estabamos hablando

kitty:(sonrojada)

luego aparece dudley con la misma ropa que antes pero esta ves tenia un chaqueta de cuero con puas en los hombros, y guantes negros que tenian cortados las partes de los dedos

cancion: Malo (traducida) ( video lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=BdupEfDipmY )

dudley se acerca al microfono y empiesa a cantar

Tengo tu cuero.

Voy a decírtelo claramente,

da la cara

a plena luz

te digo.

Cómo me siento

voy a herir tu mente.

No dispares a matar.

Venga.

Venga,

haz lo que debas

muy bien.

Te doy hasta tres

para que me enseñes tu rollo

o lo dejes estar.

Te digo,

vigila tu boca,

conozco tu juego.

De qué vas.

Dicen que el cielo es el límite.

Y para mí eso es bastante cierto

pero, amigo, aún no has visto nada.

Sólo espera a que haya acabado.

Porque soy malo, soy malo - venga

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - lo sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - venga, ya sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Y el mundo entero ha de responder ahora mismo

para decirte una vez más,

¿quién es malo?.

Por ahí se dice

que andas haciendo daño.

Voy a encerrarte

en cualquier momento.

Tus ojos mentirosos

te lo dirán claramente,

así que escucha,

no montes una pelea.

Lo que dices es basura,

no eres un hombre

tiras piedras

y escondes la mano.

Pero dicen que el cielo es el límite

y para mi eso es bastante cierto,

y amigos aún no han visto nada.

Sólo espera a que haya acabado

Porque soy malo, soy malo - venga

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - lo sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - venga, ya sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Y el mundo entero ha de responder ahora mismo

para decirte una vez más,

¿quién es malo?.

Mañana podemos cambiar el mundo.

Este podría ser un lugar mejor

aunque no te guste lo que digo,

no me des una bofetada.

Porque soy malo, soy malo - venga

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo)

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - ya lo sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo - venga, ya sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Y el mundo entero ha de responder ahora mismo

para decirte una vez más.

Sabes que soy suave, - soy malo - lo sabes

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Sabes que soy malo, soy malo, nena

(Malo, malo - muy, muy malo).

Y el mundo entero ha de responder ahora mismo

para decirte una vez más

¿Quién es Malo?

fin de la cancion

dudley:hola a todos de nuevo, bueno como les dije anteriormente les dije que les dedicaria canciones a mis amigos y ahora le toca a mi amiga becky, pero antes no fuimos amigos fuimos mucho mas bueno a qui va

becky:(un poco sonrojada y totalmente) no teni que decir eso!

cancion: recuerdas aquel tiempo (traducida) ( el video lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=LeiFF0gvqcc adelante hasta el minuto 3:26)

dudley empiesa a cantar:

Recuerdas Aquel Tiempo

Te acuerdas

cuando nos enamoramos.

Eramos jóvenes e

inocentes en ese entonces.

Te acuerdas

como empezó todo,

parecía justo como el cielo.

Entonces, ¿porqué terminó ?

Te acuerdas

de vuelta en el otoño,

nosotros estábamos juntos

todo el día.

Te acuerdas

nuestras manos unidas

nos mirábamos fijamente

a los ojos (dime).

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Te acuerdas

como solíamos hablar (ya sabes),

nos quedábamos en el teléfono

de la noche hasta el amanecer.

Te acuerdas

todas las cosas que decíamos,

como te ame tanto,

pero tengo que dejarte ir (en esta dos partes las cambie)

Te acuerdas

de vuelta en la primavera,

todas los mañanas los pájaros cantaban.

Te acuerdas

esos especiales momentos,

ellos solo van y van

a la vuelta de mi mente.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo...

Esas dulces memorias

siempre serán queridas para mí.

Nena, no importa lo que se ha dicho,

yo nunca olvidaré lo que tuvimos

ahora nena.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo

cuando nos enamoramos.

Te acuerdas de aquel tiempo.

Recuerda las veces

Ooh

recuerda las veces

te acuerdas, nena

recuerda las veces.

En el teléfono tu y yo.

Recuerda aquel tiempo.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

te, te, te, te, te,

Recuerda aquel tiempo

en el parque, en la playa.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

tu y yo en España.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

que sobre, que sobre,...

Recuerda aquel tiempo

ooh...en el parque

Recuerda aquel tiempo

después de la oscuridad..., te, te, te.

Recuerda aquel tiempo

te, te, te, te.

Recuerda aquel tiempo,

yeah, yeah.

Recuerda aquel tiempo...

**"****BUENO AQUI TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EL DOMINGO"**


	4. Chapter 4

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

Capitulo 4: canción de la tierra, espeluznante, canción para mis amigos parte 3

Ya terminando la canción dudley se fue del escenario mientras el público le aplaudía y gritaban mientras que becky esta roja de vergüenza y de rabia

Becky: NO TENIA POR QUE AVER CANTADO ESO!(Sonrojada y enojada)

Catástrofe: ósea que todo lo que canto era verdad?

Becky: si

Entonces kitty ya tenía un aura asesina alrededor y mirando a becky fijamente, mientras que Eric tenía ganas de golpear a cierto perro

Keswick: jajajaj no lo puedo creer que les abra escrito a los demás

Kitty, catástrofe y el dr rabia se preguntaban que les iba a cantar

Pero de repente se apagaron las luces y hubo una explosión y el escenario ya tenia un ambiente de unos edificios destruidos y aparece una pantalla gigante que muestra imágenes de guerras y otras cosas y aparece dudley

Canción (canción de la tierra) traducida (EL VIDEO LO PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN watch?v=buCdGwH2Efc )

CANCION: canción de la tierra

Y dudley empieza a cantar

**La Canción del Tierra **

**¿Qué hay del amanecer? **  
**¿Qué hay de la lluvia? **  
**¿Qué hay de todas las cosas **  
**que dijiste que tendríamos que gana? **  
**¿Qué hay de los campos de concentración? **  
**¿Tienes un momento? **  
**¿Qué hay de todas las cosas **  
**que dijiste que eran tuyas y mías? **  
**¿Alguna vez te has parado a observar **  
**toda la sangre que hemos derramado anteriormente? **  
**¿Alguna vez te has parado a observar **  
**la Tierra y las costas que llora? **

**Aaaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaah **

**¿Qué le hemos hecho al mundo? **  
**Mira lo que hemos hecho. **  
**¿Qué hay de toda la paz **  
**que le prometiste a tu único hijo? **  
**¿Qué hay de los campos florecientes? **  
**¿Tienes un momento? **  
**¿Qué hay de todos los sueños **  
**que dijiste que serían tuyos y míos? **  
**¿Alguna vez te has parado a observar **  
**todos los niños que mueren por la guerra? **  
**¿Alguna vez te has parado a observar **  
**la Tierra y las costas llorosas? **

**Aaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah **

**Solía soñar **  
**Solía mirar más allá de las estrellas. **  
**Ahora no sé donde estamos **  
**Aunque sé que hemos ido lejos a la deriva. **

**Aaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah **  
**Aaaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaah **

**Hey, ¿Qué hay del ayer? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los mares? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**Los cielos están cayendo **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**Ni siquiera puedo respirar **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de la Tierra sangrante? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿No podemos sentir sus heridas? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los valores de la naturaleza? **  
**(Ohhh, ohhh) **  
**Es el seno de nuestro planeta **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los animales? **  
**(¿Qué hay de eso?) **  
**Hemos convertido reinos en polvo **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los elefantes? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Hemos perdido su confianza? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de las ballenas que lloran? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**Estamos destrozando los mares **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los senderos del bosque? **  
**(Ohhh, ohhh) **

**Quemados a pesar de nuestras súplicas **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de la tierra santa? **  
**(¿Qué hay de eso?) **  
**Apartada por creencias **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay del hombre común? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Podemos liberarlo? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los niños que mueren? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Puedes oírlos llorar? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Dónde nos equivocamos? **  
**(Ohhh, ohhh) **  
**Que alguien me diga por qué **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los bebés? **  
**(¿Qué hay de eso?) **  
**¿Qué hay de los días? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de toda su alegría **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay del hombre? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay del hombre que llora? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de Abraham? **  
**(¿Qué hay de nosotros?) **  
**¿Qué hay de la muerte, otra vez? **  
**(Ohhh, ohhh) **  
**¿Nos trae sin cuidado? **

**Aaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaah **

**Termina la canción**

**Luego cuando se iba a marchar aparece un tanque detrás del escenario y avanza donde estaba el publico, dudley a ver esto se pone en frente del tanque, luego se detiene el tanque y sale un lobo con traje del ejercito con un rifle y empieza a apuntar al publico y después apunta a dudley con el rifle, se quedan quietos por unos segundos y dudley empieza llorar ( no llorar por actuación, el esta llorando de verdad) y toma la punta del rifle y lo baja, el lobo al ver esto suelta el arma y empezó a llorar también después aparece una niña (gata) con una flor y se lo entrega al lobo y el lobo la recibe y dudley extiende sus brazos, el publico al ver esto llora y aplaude incluyendo a los amigos de dudley **

**jefe: no e llorado haci desde que lei mi bello septiembre...digo puños de furia**

**todos empesaron a reirse con lo que habia dicho el jefe, de rrepente se apagaron las luces y el escenario empeso elevarse, luego de terminar de elevar el escenario, el nuevo escenario ya tenia un ambiete de un cementerio y derrepente se escucho un crugido de una puerta abriendose y luego se escucho unos pasos**

**cancion(espeluznante)traducida( el video lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=0vZCPwCKztQ )**

**cancion: dudley(Espeluznante) **

**Se acerca la media noche **

**y algo malvado acecha en la obscuridad **

**bajo la luz de la luna **

**Ves algo que ocasiona que se detenga tu corazon **

**y tratas de gritar **

**Pero el terror se lleva el sonido y sin que puedas evitarlo **

**comienzas a congelarte **

**El horror te mira directemente a los ojos **

**y quedas paralizado **

**Porque esto es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**Nadie podra salvarte **

**de la bestia a punto de atacarte **

**Sabes que es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**Estas peleando por tu vida **

**dentro de un asesino **

**Noche espeluznante, si **

**Escuchas la puerta cerrarse **

**y te das cuenta que no hay por donde huir **

**Sientes la mano fria **

**y te preguntas si volveras a ver el sol **

**Cierras los ojos **

**y esperas que solo sea tu imaginacion **

**Nena, pero todo este tiempo **

**escuchas una criatura acercarce tras de ti **

**Se te acaba el tiempo **

**Porque esto es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**No hay una segunda oportunidad **

**contra la cosa con cuarenta ojos, nena **

**(Espeluznante) **

**(Noche escalofriante) **

**Peleas por tu vida **

**dentro de un asesino **

**Noche espeluznante **

**Las criaturas nocturnas llaman **

**y los muertos caminan en su mascarada **

**No hay escape de las mandibulas del alien esta vez **

**(estan bien abiertas) **

**es el final de tu vida **

**Van a ir trás de ti **

**Hay demonios acercandose por todos lados **

**Te poseeran **

**a menos que cambies tu numero en el dial **

**Ahora es el momento **

**para que tu y yo nos abrazemos, si **

**Durante toda la noche **

**Te salvare del terror en la pantalla **

**Lo podras ver **

**Porque esto es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**Porque puedo darte mas escalofrios **

**como cualquier fantasma se atreveria **

**(Espeluznante) **

**(noche espeluznante) **

**Asi que dejame abrazarte fuerte **

**y compartir **

**( a un asesino, escslofriante, frio) **

**(Espaluznante aquí esta noche) **

**Porque esto es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**Nena, puedo emocionarte aun mas **

**como cualquier espectro lo haria **

**(Espeluznante) **

**(noche escalofriante) **

**Asi que dejame abrazarte fuerte **

**Y compartir al **

**(asesino, espeluznante) **

**Voy a emocionarte esta noche... **

**despues aparecieron los bailarines disfrazados de zombies y empesaron a bailar**

**voz tenebrosa:**

**Rap... **

**La obscuridad cae sobre la tierra **

**La medianoche ya esta cerca **

**Las criaturas se arrastran en busca de sangre **

**para aterrorizar a todo el vecindario **

**y a quien se le encuentre. **

**Sin alma para esconderse **

**debe esquirse y enfrentar a los perros infernales **

**y pudrirse dentro de la cascara de un cadaver **

**Voy a emocionarte esta noche **

**(espeluznante, escalofriante) **

**Voy a emocionarte esta noche **

**(espeluznante, escalofriante) **

**Voy a emocionarte esta noche **

**Oh nena, voy a emocionarte esta noche **

**Noche espeluznante, nena **

**Un horrible herdor esta en el aire **

**En la parte de cuarenta mil años **

**Y grisasecos espectros de todas las tumbas **

**se estan acercando para sellar tu destino **

**Y aunque peleas por mantenerte vivo **

**tu cuerpo comienza a temblar **

**Porque ningun mortal comun puede resistir **

**La maldad de lo espeluznante... **

**mientras cantaban esa parte dudley se metio en un mausoleo y cuando salio salio sin su polera( con pantalones obio ) y con una mascara de hombre lobo**

**dudley:**

**Porque esto es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**Nadie podra salvarte **

**de la bestia a punto de atacarte **

**Sabes que es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**Estas peleando por tu vida **

**dentro de un asesino **

**Noche espeluznante, si **

**Porque esto es espeluznante **

**Noche escalofriante **

**No hay una segunda oportunidad **

**contra la cosa con cuarenta ojos, nena **

**(Espeluznante) **

**(Noche escalofriante) **

**Peleas por tu vida **

**dentro de un asesino **

**Noche espeluznante **

**Las criaturas nocturnas llaman **

**y los muertos caminan en su mascarada **

**No hay escape de las mandibulas del alien esta vez **

**(estan bien abiertas) **

**es el final de tu vida **

**fin de la cancion**

**luego de terminar de cantar los zombies agarraron a dudley y lo metieron a un ataud depues el ataud se empeso a levantarse y despues de uno segundos el ataud desaparecio**

**voz tenebrosa**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ jajajaja ( en forma tenebrosa)**

**mientras el publico aplaudia los amigos de dudley conversaban**

**kitty: no crei que dudley escribiera esas cosas tan escalogriante**

**dr rabia: ni tan escalofriante es**

**becky: ccclaro q q que si ( temblando de miedo y abrazando a eric)**

**eric: (sonrojado) emm becky me estas abrazando muy fuerte**

**becky al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo tanto como un tomate y lo solto de inmediato**

**antes de que pudieran hablar dudley llega al escenario**

**dudley: bueno para la siguiente cancion esta dedicada a madam catastrofe, pero les digo que si se entera de esta cancion me mata( en tono de broma) el publico empeso a reir**

**dudley: no es enserio si se entera me mata ( asustado)**

**cancion( peligrosa) traducida ( el video lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=kJbmm50fbOs )**

**aparecen barios barios bailarines con trajes y unos 3 cubren a dudley y luego en los 3 le salen chispas en la espalda y aparece dudley con un traje de gala de color negro**

**cancion: peligrosa**

**dudley empiesa a cantar**

**(****EN EL VIDEO ESTA CORTADA PERO AQUI ESTA COMPLETA)**

**Por el modo como llegó al lugar super segura, **

**En ese momento y allí noté **

**que había algo diferente en esta chica. **

**La manera en que movió su pelo, su cara, sus líneas... **

**divinidad en movimiento. **

**Cuando se acercó furtivamente al lugar , **

**pude sentir el aura de su presencia. **

**Todas las cabezas se giraron, sintiendo pasión y lujuria. **

**La chica era persuasiva. **

**La chica en la que no podía confiar. **

**La chica era mala. La chica era peligrosa. **

**Nunca lo supe pero caminaba por el límite. **

**"Ven conmigo". Le dije que no tenía tiempo. **

**Dijo: "no te hace falta fingir, ¿no hablamos por teléfono?". **

**Mi nena lloró y me abandonó en el lugar dejándome solo. **

**Es muy peligrosa. La muchacha es muy peligrosa. **

**Gasta mi dinero, malgasta mi tiempo. **

**Puedes llamarme dulzura pero no eres **

**nada buena para mí. **

**Vino a mí poco a poco, con ojos de deseo. **

**Caí atrapado en su telaraña de pecado. **

**Un toque, un beso, un susurro de amor. **

**Estaba a punto de no poder volver. **

**Hundido en la oscuridad de una locura de pasión **

**me sentí llevado por una inhumanidad extraña y **

**lujuriosa. **

**Esta chica era persuasiva. **

**Esta chica en que no podía confiar. **

**La chica era mala. La chica era peligrosa. **

**Nunca lo supe pero vivía en vano. **

**Llamó a mi casa y dijo que sabía mi nombre **

**y que no simulara que jamás me lo había hecho antes. **

**Con lágrimas en los ojos mi nena se fue cruzando la **

**puerta. **

**Es muy peligrosa. La muchacha es muy peligrosa. **

**Gasta mi dinero, malgasta mi tiempo. **

**Puedes llamarme dulzura pero no **

**eres nada buena para mí. **

**Tengo que rezar a Dios **

**porque sé cómo la lujuria puede cegar. **

**Es una pasión en mi alma **

**pero no eres ninguna maldita amante, amiga mía. **

**Y entonces pasó. Me tocó. **

**La causa fueron los labios de una extraña mujer, **

**caída como de un panal de miel. **

**Su boca era más tersa que el aceite, **

**pero su espíritu interno y sus palabras estaban tan **

**afiladas como una espada de doble filo. **

**Pero a mí me encantó porque era peligroso. **

**No puedo dormir solo esta noche, mi nena **

**me dejó solo aquí esta noche. **

**No puedo aceptar hasta que todo esté bien, **

**tú y tu manipulación lastimaron a mi nena. **

**Es muy peligrosa. La muchacha es muy peligrosa. **

**Gasta mi dinero, malgasta mi tiempo. **

**Puedes llamarme dulzura pero no eres **

**nada buena para mí. **

**Peligrosa. La chica es muy peligrosa. **

**Gasta mi dinero, malgasta mi tiempo. **

**Puedes llamarme dulzura pero no eres **

**nada buena para mí. **

**Peligrosa. La chica es muy peligrosa. **

**Gasta mi dinero, malgasta mi tiempo. **

**Puedes llamarme dulzura pero no eres **

**nada buena para mí. **

**Peligrosa. La chica es muy peligrosa. **

**Tengo que rezar a Dios **

**porque sé cómo la lujuria puede cegar. **

**Es una pasión en mi alma **

**pero no eres ninguna maldita amante, amiga mía. **

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO A QUI ESTA OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FIC PLANEO SUBIR MAS PERO POR AHORA VOY A TERMINAR ESTE, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS **

**GRACIAS Y ADIOS**


	5. Chapter 5

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

Bueno antes que nada aquí va a ver nuevos artista por el hecho que ya muchos leen este fic y el chiste es que conozcan más artistas, por su comprensión gracias

Capitulo 5: Molinos de viento, Que vida la mia, despierto y vivo, canción para mis amigos parte4

Ya terminando la canción todos estaban aplaudiendo y felices por la canción, bueno casi todos ya que catástrofe intentaba llegar al escenario para golpear a dudley por cantar esa canción que le dedico, si no fuera por el dr rabia y el oficial que los acompañaban la hubieran detenido tal vez ya abría golpeado a dudley

Catástrofe: ¡SUELTENME! ¡VOY A GOLPEAR A DUDLEY POR CANTAR ESO! (Sonrojada y enojada….mas enojada que sonrojada)

Dr Rabia: por favor Catástrofe cálmate (agarrando a catástrofe con el guardia)

Ya luchando 10 minutos catástrofe se rindió y dejo de forcejear para golpear a dudley, ya calmado el guardia soltó a catástrofe pero al hacerlo dr Rabia se resbalo y callo junto a catástrofe (por que todavía la estaba agarrando) y lo dejo en una posición no muy favorable (dr Rabia estaba en el suelo acostado y catástrofe estaba sentada en la cintura de rabia) al ver la posición en la que estaban se pusieron tan rojos que le daría envidia a un tomate

?: jajajaja ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?

Casi todos se estaban preguntando de quien era esa vos, pero kitty ya sabia de quien era algo molesta vio de quien se trataba, era alguien que antiguamente lo llamaba conpañero, catastrofe y rabia se separaron de inmediato al ver de quien estaban aun sonrojados

Kitty: Jack Rabbit

Todos se impresionaron con ver a Jack en este concierto, pero kitty estaba enojada todavia no lo perdona por querer vaciar su cerebro para conseguir la información de T.U.F.F

Guardia: ¿Jack que haces aquí?

Jack: me escape le dije al guardia que iba a comprar unos cigarrillos y de paso que le comprara para el y me intereso este concierto y vine aunque no sabia que era del perro callejero que tienes como compañero

kitty: es mucho mejor compañero que tu

jack: claro jajaj (sarcasmo)

Kitty: sabes que tengo que arrestar ¿verdad?

jack: quiero ver que lo hagas (con una sonrisa retadora)

kitty: ya lo hice

jack al darse cuenta estaba esposado en el asiento, jack no se lo podía creer

jack: ¿cuando lo hiciste?

kitty: es mi secreto

al momento aparece dudley con un leopardo(guitarra eléctrica), un chita (batería), una loba (bajo) y un gato (gaita)

cancion: molinos de viento(no traducida) esta cancion la pueden encontar en watch?v=BCAht19XC8Q

Cancion:

Si acaso tu no ves

Mas allá de tu nariz

Y no oyes a una flor reír

Si no puedes hablar

Sin tener que oír tu voz

Utilizando el corazón

Amigo Sancho escúchame,

No todo tiene aquí un porqué

Un camino lo hacen los pies

Hay un mundo por descubrir

Y una vida que arrancar de arrancar

De brazos del guión final

A veces siento al despertar

Que el sueño es la realidad

Bebe, danza, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Que de tu vida, tu seas

Amigo el único actor

Sí acaso tu opinión

Cabe en un sí o un no

Y no sabes rectificar

Si puedes definir

el odio o el amor

Amigo que desilusión

No todo es blanco,

O negro: es gris

Todo depende del matiz,

Busca y aprende a distinguir

La luna puede calentar

Y el sol tus noches acunar

Los arboles mueren de pie.

He visto un manantial llorar

Al ver sus aguas ir al mar

A veces siento al despertar

Que el sueño es la realidad

Bebe, danza, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Bebe, danza, sueña

Siente que el viento

Ha sido echo para ti

Vive, escucha y habla

Usando para ello

el corazón

Siente que la lluvia

Besa tu cara

Cuando haces el amor

Grita con el alma

Grita tan alto

Que de tu vida, tu seas

Amigo el único actor

fin de la cancion

ya terminando la cancion todos el publico (menos jack rabbit) estaban aplaudiendo y de inmediato el leopardo se va y el gato cambio su gaita por una guitarra

cancion : Que vida la mia ( no traducida) la cancion la pueden encontrar en watch?v=fxJM3Il9CGM

cancion

Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,

y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia...

Que vida, la mia...

Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,

y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa...

Que vida, la mia...

Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

y acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,

y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,

Que vida, la mia...

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,

y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,

Que vida, la mia...

No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

que acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

fin de la cancion

al terminar la cancion todas las mujeres del publico (excepto kitty, becky, catástrofe) tenian carteles que" _dudley casate conmigo"_ algo que causo gracias a dudley

Jack: ¿como pueden conportarse haci por que el perro callejero canta?

kitty: por lo menos canta mejor que tu

todos los agentes y los amigos de dudley: uhhhhhhhh

Jack se quedo callado en ese momento pero llego una mujer perra que remplazo al chita en la bateria , el leopardo aparece de nuevo con la guitarra electrica el gato cambia su guitarra por violin y un aguila aprece con chelo y a dudley le pasa una guitarra electica

dudley: antes de comensar me gustaria decir algo, lamentable enestos dias a cambiado casi todo el mundo fue tentado por la oscuridad, casi todo el mundo fue consumido, pero yo no tampoco los que tocan con migo y se que todos los que asisteiron a este concierto tampoco sera consumido por la oscuridad por eso le tengo fe en la gente (nickolas01: yo tambien les tengo fe )

cancion: despierto y vivo (traducida ) la cancion la pueden encontrar en watch?v=_yCucaVywzY

cancion:

Estoy en guerra con el mundo y que

Trate de tirar de mí en la oscuridad

Lucho por encontrar mi fe durmiendo en tus brazos tus brazos

Se está haciendo más difícil mantenerse despierto

Y mi fuerza se está desvaneciendo rápidamente

Usted respira dentro de mí, al fin

Estoy despierto estoy vivo

Ahora sé lo que creo que dentro de

Ahora es mi tiempo

Voy a hacer lo que quiero porque esta es mi vida

aquí, ahora

me levanto del suelo y nunca caeré abajo

Yo sé lo que creo que dentro de

Me despierto y estoy vivo

Estoy en guerra con el mundo porque yo

¿No es nunca va a vender mi alma

Ya he tomado mi decisión

No importa lo que no puede ser comprado o vendido

Cuando mi fe se está débil

Y me siento como dar en

Usted respira dentro de mí otra vez

Estoy despierto estoy vivo

Ahora sé lo que creo que dentro de

Ahora es mi tiempo

Voy a hacer lo que quiero porque esta es mi vida

aquí, ahora

me levanto del suelo y nunca caeré abajo

Yo sé lo que creo que dentro de

Me despierto y estoy vivo

Despierto despierto

En la oscuridad

Siento que en mi sueño

En tus brazos me siento respirar dentro de mí

Siempre mantenga este corazón que yo le daré a usted

Siempre voy a vivir para ti

Estoy despierto estoy vivo

Ahora sé lo que creo que dentro de

Ahora es mi tiempo

Voy a hacer lo que quiero porque esta es mi vida

aquí, ahora

me levanto del suelo y nunca caeré abajo

Yo sé lo que creo que dentro de

Me despierto y estoy vivo

Despierto despierto Despierto despierto Despierto despierto

Despierto despierto Despierto despierto Despierto despierto

Despierto despierto Despierto despierto

fin de la cancion

ya todo el publico apludiendo y dudley le paso la guitarra a un niño que estaba en la primera fila luego el gato y el aguila se van y dudley agarra el microfono

dudley: bueno la siguiente cancion es para mi amigo el dr rabia, creo que todo el mundo lo conoce pero les tengo que advertir que no lo hagan enojar por que cuando se enoja se convierte en un... monstruo

cancion: monstruo (traducido) el video lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=mXAn9m5NPPo

cancion

El lado secreto de mí

Nunca le dejo ver

Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo, así que permanezca lejos de mí, la bestia

Es feo, siento la rabia, y apenas no puedo llevarla a cabo

Es scratchin en las paredes

En el armario, en los pasillos

Viene despierto, y no puedo controlarlo

Hidin debajo de la cama

En mi cuerpo, en mi cabeza

¿Por qué alguien no vendrá ahorrarme de esto? ¡Hágale el extremo!

Lo siento profundamente dentro

Apenas debajo de la piel

¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!

Odio lo que he hecho

El justo de la pesadilla comenzado

¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!

¡Siento como un monstruo!

¡Siento como un monstruo!

Mi lado secreto que guardo

Ocultado bajo llave y candado

Lo mantengo enjaulado, pero no puedo controlarlo, porque si lo dejé hacia fuera,

Él me rasgará para arriba, me rompe abajo

¿Por qué alguien no vendrá ahorrarme de esto? ¡Hágale el extremo!

Lo siento profundamente dentro

Apenas debajo de la piel

¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!

Odio lo que he hecho

El justo de la pesadilla comenzado

¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!

¡Siento como un monstruo!

¡Siento como un monstruo!

Es hidin en la obscuridad

Sus dientes son afiladísimos

No hay escape para mí

Quiere mi alma, él quiere mi corazón

Nadie pueden oírme gritar

Es quizá apenas un sueño

O está quizá adentro de mí

¡Pare a este monstruo!

Lo siento profundamente dentro

Apenas debajo de la piel

¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!

Nolo puedo controlar

Es algo radical

¡Debo confesar que siento como un monstruo!

¡Siento como un monstruo!

¡Siento como un monstruo!

fin de la cancion

**continuara **

**espero que les alla gustado como siempre dejensu comentarios y no leemos luego, disculpen si me demore lo que pasa es que tengo pruebas del instituto**


	6. Chapter 6

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

Capitulo 6: vete, Billie Jean, que pena/fantasma, canciones de una amiga especial

ya terminando la cancion dudley dio una reverencia igual que todos los que tocaban con el y se apagaron las luces

Dr Rabia: ¿no se porque se enfadaron con la cancion que els dedico?, a mi me gusto el mio

Catástrofe: si por que a ti no te humillo enfrente de un estadio

Dr Rabia: por eso me gusta la cancion jeje

antes de que alguien le direja algo se escucho un grito y aparece Dudley en una rampa que se estaba elevando, con una chaqueta roja y con unos pantalones negros, dudley sigue gritando mientras la rampa se eleva y se empiesa escuchar el ritmo de la musica y Dudley que colgando de la rampa

Kitty: ¿Como se le ocurre estar haci? (preocupada)

cancion: Vete (traducida) **el video lo pueden encontrar en watch?v=6CxfFwVoDos**

Cancion:

Le dijeron "No vuelvas por aquí".

"No queremos ver tu cara, mejor te desapareces".

Hay fuego en sus ojos y sus palabras son muy claras.

Así que lárgate, lárgate

Será mejor que apartes, haz lo que puedas.

No quieras ver sangre, no quieras ser un macho.

Quieres ser duro, haz lo que puedas.

Así que lárgate, pero quieres ser malo.

la rampa vuelve estra en el escenario y Dudley ya estando en el escenario empiesa a cantar con algunos movimientos de baile

Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, lárgate

Nadie quiere sufrir una derrota

Demostrando lo fuerte que es su lucha.

No importa quien tenga razón o no.

Sólo, lárgate, lárgate

Sólo lárgate, lárgate

Van por ti, así que aléjate mientras puedas.

No quieres ser un chico, quieres ser un hombre.

Quieres seguir vivo, haz lo que puedas.

Así que lárgate, sólo lárgate.

Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, lárgate

Nadie quiere sufrir una derrota

Demostrando lo fuerte que es su lucha.

No importa quien tenga razón o no.

Sólo, lárgate, lárgate

Sólo lárgate, lárgate

Lárgate, lárgate, lárgate, lárgate

Nadie quiere sufrir una derrota

Demostrando lo fuerte que es su lucha.

No importa quien tenga razón o no.

Sólo, lárgate, lárgate

Sólo lárgate, lárgate

Tienes que demostrarles que no tienes miedo.

Juegas con tu vida, esto no es verdad ni desafío.

Te patearán, de darán una paliza.

Entonces te dirán, que es lo justo

Así que lárgate, pero quieres ser malo.

Sólo lárgate, lárgate, lárgate.

Nadie quiere sufrir una derrota

Demostrando lo fuerte que es su lucha

No importa quien tenga razón o no

Sólo lárgate, lárgate.

FIN DE LA CANCION

al terminar el publico le estaba aplaudiendo y dudley indico con el dedo diciendo "esperen un poco" y se fue

Jack: ee ni es tan bueno

Kitty: quiero verte cantar asi (en forma burlona)

Jack: yo no hago por que no quiero hacer el ridiculo como el

Kitty ya estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando escucho unos pasos y Dudley aparece caminando directo hacia el escenario con un maletin y al llegar al escenario abre el maletin y saca una chaqueta que esta llena de lenteguelas brillantas y un guante con lenteguelas brillantes

Jack: jajajaja pero que ridiculo se ve

luego Dudley saca un sombrerto y se lo pone y hace una pose

Cancion: billie jean (a si se llama) **la cancion la pueden encontrara en watch?v=DeVqllxhoe8 la entrada se la cambie XD**

cancion

Era toda una belleza de la pantalla.

Le dije: "Bueno, pero ¿qué quieres decir con que

yo voy a cargar con la culpa?".

Ella dijo que yo iba a cargar con la culpa.

Me dijo que se llamaba Billie Jean, mientras

montaba una escena.

Entonces todas las cabezas se giraron con ojos que

soñaban ser ellos los que cargaran con la culpa.

La gente siempre me dijo: "Ten cuidado con lo que haces

y no andes por ahí rompiendo el corazón de las chicas".

Y mi madre siempre me dijo: "Vigila a quién amas

y cuidado con lo que haces, porque la mentira

acaba siendo verdad".

Billie Jean no es mi amante

sólo es una chica que dice que yo tengo la culpa.

Pero el niño no es mío,

ella dice que tengo la culpa, pero el niño no es mío.

Durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches

la ley estuvo de su parte

pero, ¿quién puede apoyar sus ideas

cuando está en demanda?.

Porque cargamos con la culpa

así que sigue mi rotundo consejo, recuerda

pensarlo siempre dos veces (piénsalo dos veces).

Me dijo que se llamaba Billie Jean, mientras

montaba una escena.

Entonces todas las cabezas se giraron con ojos

que soñaban ser ellos los que cargaran con la culpa.

La gente siempre me dijo: "Ten cuidado con lo que haces

y no andes por ahí rompiendo el corazón de las chicas".

Ella llegó y se puso de mi lado

y el olor de su dulce perfume.

Billie Jean no es mi amante

sólo es una chica que dice que yo tengo la culpa.

Pero el niño no es mío,

ella dice que tengo la culpa, pero el niño no es mío.

Durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches

la ley estuvo de su parte

pero, ¿quién puede apoyar sus ideas

cuando está en demanda?.

Billie Jean no es mi amante

sólo es una chica que dice que yo tengo la culpa.

Pero el niño no es mío,

ella dice que tengo la culpa, pero el niño no es mío.

Durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches

la ley estuvo de su parte

pero, ¿quién puede apoyar sus ideas

cuando está en demanda?.

Dudley empeso a vailar y se desliso hacia atras impresionando a todos sus compañeros y a sus amigos (paso lunar), hasta impresiono a Jack Rabbit

Ocurrió demasiado pronto,

me llamó a su habitación.

Billie Jean no es mi amante,

sólo es una chica que dice que tengo la culpa,

pero el niño no es mío.

Dice que yo tengo la culpa,

dice que es mi hijo,

dice que tengo la culpa.

Billie Jean no es mi amante.

Billie Jean no es mi amante,

Billie Jean no es mi amante,

Billie Jean no es mi amante,

Billie Jean no es mi amante.

Billie Jean no es mi amante,

(sólo es una chica).

al terminar de cantar empeso a bailar, hiso lo mismo tipos de baile que hiso anteriormente, luego de terminar de bailar

Dudley: Billie Jean no es mi amante(arrijando el sombrero hacia el publico)

al terminar todo el estadio le estaba apludiendo, luego aparece la pantera y le saca su chaqueta y le pone una camisa blanca y aparecen los bailarines disfrazados de zombies

cancion: que pena (Traducida) **la cancion la pueden encontrar en watch?v=EN259680ee0 no lo encontre en vivo ni tampoco la que sigue**

Cancion

Que Pena

Me han dicho que te has estado portando mal

diciendo cosas que ponen los pelos de punta.

Aullando como lobo no como un hombre

tirando piedras y escondiendo la mano.

A mí eso no me vale

A mí eso no me vale

Me estás molestando

(Sí, sí)

Me andas buscando

Me estás molestando.

Solo quieres sacarme la tajada

Pero que pena, que pena.

Mira quien acaba de llegar por aquí

parece que por aquí huele a muerto.

Mira quién representa, si te parece

aunque intentaste que me pusiera de rodillas.

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?.

Mandándolos todos al infierno en Hollywood.

Diciendo ella que lo ha conseguido

Arrastrándose desde un sucio agujero

cuentos que alguien contó

¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿Qué quieres de mi?

Estoy harto de que me quieras cazar

(Sí, sí)

Me andas buscando

Me estás molestando

Tienes sed de mi sangre

Pero que pena, que pena

Mira a quién le han dado un guantazo.

Parece que por aquí huele a muerto.

Vuelvo a donde quiero estar

aquí estoy de pie aunque me patees.

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

Que pena, que pena es

¿Por qué no lo vas gritando por ahí?

La vida es cosa de soñar

Soy imbatible de verdad

La realidad nos trae realismo en avance

Es el organismo del hombre de acero

No es un efecto óptico, cojo carrerilla

Shaq Cinco-nueve representando con el Thriller

Me tomo la entrepierna, balanceo la rodilla y ya estoy listo

Mike es malo, yo soy malo

¿Quién eres tú?

fin de la cancion

todo el publico le estaba aplaudiendo cuando escucharon un coro

cancion: Fantasma (Traducida) **la cancion la pueden encontrar watch?v=_0NsL6kjPo4**

Cancion:

Hay un fantasma abajo en la entrada

Hay un espectro sobre la cama

Hay algo en las paredes

Hay sangre en las escaleras

Y está flotando por la habitación

Y no hay nada que yo vea

Y conozco su melodía incansable

Porque ahora me persigue

No lo entiendo

No lo entiendo

Se oyen pisadas en el suelo

Hay un chirrido tras la puerta

La silla está crujiendo

Pero ahí no hay nadie sentado

Hay un olor espectral en el ambiente

Pero no hay nadie

Y un ataúd casi abierto

Donde flota un alma sin descanso

No lo entiendo

No lo entiendo

¿Y quién te dio derecho a asustar a mi familia?

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mi niña?

Ella me necesita

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mis antepasados?

Me pones un cuchillo en la espalda

Me disparas una flecha

Dime: ¿Eres el fantasma de la envidia?

El fantasma de la envidia...

Hay un golpeteo en el suelo

Hay un crujido tras la puerta

Hay algo moviéndose en la silla

Pero ahí no parece haber nadie

Hay un olor fantasmal por aquí

Pero aquí no veo a nadie

Y un ataúd medio abierto

Al que ha caído un alma sin descanso

No lo entiendo

No lo entiendo

¿Y quién te dio derecho a asustar a mi familia?

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mi niña?

Ella me necesita

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mis antepasados?

Me pones un cuchillo en la espalda

Me disparas una flecha

Dime: ¿Eres el fantasma de la envidia?

El fantasma de la envidia...

luego se apagan las luces y eltraje de Dudley empisa a briilar y tiene la forma de un esqueleto y empiesa a bailar y derepente se saca la cabesa impresionando a todos

¿Y quién te dio derecho a asustar a mi familia?

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mi niña?

Ella me necesita

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mis antepasados?

Me pones un cuchillo en la espalda

Me disparas una flecha

¿Y quién te dio derecho a asustar a mi familia?

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mi niña?

Ella me necesita

¿Y quién te dio derecho a molestar a mis antepasados?

Me pones un cuchillo en la espalda

Me disparas una flecha

Dime: ¿Eres el fantasma de la envidia?

El fantasma de la envidia...

Dudley termina con una reberencia hacia el publico, el publico le aplaude y Dudley se dirige hacia el microfono

Dudley: bueno casi estamos llegando el final de este cocierto, pero no se preocupen todavia tengo unas cuantas canciones por cantar, pero primero le voy a dedicar a mi amiga Kitty estas 3 canciones que le escribe

Jack: que tierno el perro callejero te dedico unas canciones (en foma burlesca)

Kitty ya no aguanto mas y le dio un golpe en toda su cara pero lo que dijo Jack le ocasiono un gran sonrojo en el rostro

Cancion: la manera que me ases sentir (traducida) **el video lo pueden encontrar en ** watch?v=00i5qTAZdQc

Cancion:

Hee-hee!

Ooh!

Vamos nena!

Aow!

Hey linda muchacha con esos tacos

me pones loco.

Nunca había estado así.

Eres producto de esa gran belleza

Me gusta tu caminar, tu hablar, te ves muy bien.

Me vuelvo loco

aunque no estés aquí.

Vengo en mi auto

ya sabes linda para que.

Dame un beso

y dime dos veces que

eres la única para mí.

La manera que me haces sentir

(La manera que me haces sentir)

Yo me paralizo por ir por ti

(Yo me paralizo por ir por ti)

Tú sabes todo lo mío

(Tú sabes todo lo mío)

Mis días solos, adiós

(Mis días solos, adiós).

Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir.

Si estas conmigo me harás vibrar.

Oh, por ti yo voy a trabajar

y tendrás todo lo que tu siempre querrás.

Nunca había estado con otra chica

pero promete que nunca me dejarás.

Creo que esto va a ir muy bien,

por que eres solo para mí

La manera que me haces sentir

(La manera que me haces sentir)

Yo me paraizo por ir por ti

(Yo me paralizo por ir por ti)

Tú sabes todo lo mío

(Tú sabes todo lo mío)

Mis días solos, adiós

(Mis días solos, adiós)

Luego aparece una mujer (gata) que esta disfrazada de Kitty y pasa por delante de Dudley y el sale persiguiendola y bailando alrededor de la mujer disfrazada

Me gusta la manera en que me haces sentir.

Si estas conmigo me harás vibrar.

Oh, por ti yo voy a trabajar

y tendrás todo lo que tu siempre querrás.

Nunca había estado con otra chica

pero promete que nunca me dejarás.

Creo que esto va a ir muy bien,

por que eres solo para mí

La manera que me haces sentir

(La manera que me haces sentir)

Yo me paraizo por ir por ti

(Yo me paralizo por ir por ti)

Tú sabes todo lo mío

(Tú sabes todo lo mío)

Mis días solos, adiós

(Mis días solos, adiós)

fin de la cancion

dudley y la mujer dieron una reberencia en frente del publico, mientras que Kitty ya tenia la cara totalmente roja y sus amigos solo se impresionaron lo que canto Dudley

Becky: un momento,¿osea que se le esta declarondo a Kitty?

Erick: eso parece

Dr Rabia: solo el se le puede declarar de esa forma

**CONTINUARA **

**PERDONEN POR LA TARDANSA Y ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y SI SE QUE ES CORTO PERO AHORA TENGO CLASES Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO **


	7. Chapter 7

EL CONCIERTO DE DUDLEY

Capítulo 7: canciones para una amiga especial y hombre en el espejo

Ya terminando una de las canciones que le dedico a Kitty dio una reverencia y el público le estaba aplaudiendo y las mujeres de concierto (excepto Becky y Catástrofe) querían saber quién era Kitty para hablar con ella (pero no muy amigable)

Becky: ahhhhhh que tierna canción que te dedico

Catástrofe: si me gusto

Los agentes femeninos: suertuda (celosas)

Kitty no podía hablar por que las letras de la canción seguían estando en su cabeza, literalmente Dudley se le estaba declarando, estaba totalmente sonrojada

Jack: bien creo que la perdimos, solo espero que el perro callejero termine pronto esto

Erick y el Dr Rabia le dieron un golpe en la cara para que se callara de una vez por toda, luego se escucha la música y varias mujeres salen bailando y después de un rato aparece Dudley con camisa y pantalones blancos y una chaqueta negra

Canción: Conmueves mi mundo (Traducida) (**la canción la pueden encontrar en **** watch?v=dEuzxAmXRus**** )**

Mi vida nunca será lo mismo

Porque nena, llegaste y cambiaste

Mi manera de andar, mi manera de hablar

Ahora no puedo explicar

Las cosas que siento por ti

Pero nena sabes que es cierto

Así que quédate conmigo, realiza mis sueños

Seré todo lo que necesitas

Ooh, se siente tan bien

He buscado el amor perfecto toda mi vida

Ooh parece que

He encontrado finalmente el amor perfecto esta vez

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía.

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía

Con el tiempo supe que ese amor me traería

Tanta felicidad

Traté de mantenerme sano

Esperé pacientemente

Y nena sabes que parece

Que mi vida está tan completa

Un amor que es verdadero, gracias a ti

Sigue haciendo lo que haces

Ooh se siente tan bien

He buscado el amor perfecto toda mi vida

Ooh quien podía pensar que encontraría

Un amor tan perfecto, tan increíblemente bueno

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía.

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía

Y chica, sé que esto es amor

Siento la magia en el aire

Y nena, nunca tendré suficiente

Por eso necesito tenerte siempre aquí

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía.

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía.

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía.

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía

Conmueves mi mundo, sabes que lo hiciste

Y doy todo lo que tengo

El amor más raro, quien podía pensar que encontraría

Alguien como tú que fuese mía.

Ya terminando la canción todos los del escenario se quedaron quietos por unos momentos mientras el público aplaudía y de repente se escucha la música y todas la bailarinas se van dejando a Dudley solo mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Canción: Caminando por la calle (Traducida) (**la canción la pueden encontrar en ** watch?v=etFH3J-e_gA , no la pude encontrar en vivo jeje)

(¿Por qué no me das algo de tiempo?

¿No vas a darme un poco de tiempo?)

Belleza

Tengo un beso por tu amor

De verdad que lo tengo cuando

Estás cerca de mí, sí, sí

Estoy tan excitado de que

Me des todo tu amor

Viene en camino y es un éxtasis

Caminando por la calle, cariño

Porque todos los días te miro

De marcha por la ciudad tan guapa

Te veo entrando y saliendo

En mis pensamientos, sí, sí

Si no me crees, entonces

Puedes preguntarle a mi hermano

Porque todos los días a las seis

Me quedo solo en casa

Porque cariño, te amo

Cariño, te amo

Cariño, te quiero

Cariño, ven y ámame

Cariño, te necesito

Me satisfaces tanto

Te oigo caminar

Porque tu cuerpo me habla

Te sigo a cada paso del camino, sí, sí

Una invitación a alguna

Lejana y cálida isla

Si te lo puedo enseñar, cariño

Ven a casa conmigo

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

Caminando por la calle, cariño

(¿Por qué no me das algo de tiempo?

¿No vas a darme un poco de tiempo?)

(¿Por qué no me das algo de tiempo?

¿No vas a darme un poco de tiempo?)

Te tengo que decir

Que me das una fiebre muy alta

Todos mis pensamientos son tú

Eso es así, sí, sí

Me gustaría llevarte a sitios

¿Qué tal Nueva York?

¿O París, Francia?

¿Qué te parece eso?

Porque cariño, te amo

Cariño, te amo

Cariño, te quiero

Cariño, ven y ámame

Cariño, te necesito

Me satisfaces tanto

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

Caminando por la calle, cariño

Ya viene de camino, cariño

Ya viene de camino, cariño

Cariño, te amo

Cariño, te amo

Cariño, te quiero

Cariño, ven y ámame

Ámame, cariño

(Nena, te necesito) Necesito algo de amor

Voy a hacerte mía (Cariño, te quiero)

(Nena, te amo) Tengo que darte algo de amor

Hacerte mía

Tengo que conseguir tu amor (Nena, te quiero)

Tengo que darte algo de amor (Nena, ven y ámame)

Tengo que hacérmelo con alguien (Nena, te necesito)

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

¿Ves? Nunca he conocido una chica

Así como tú

Así tan fácil

No me rompas el corazón

Porque te quiero

Caminando por la calle, nena

Todos aplaudieron, pero la más que mas aplaudía era Kitty que ya literalmente tenía los ojos en forma de corazón mientras que todos estaban intentando de que reaccionara

Dr Rabia: hey, hey despierta

Erick: hola tierra llamando a Kitty

Becky y Catástrofe: ya la perdimos

Rabia y Erick intentaban por todos los medios necesarios para sacar a Kitty de su trance, luego ya se dieron por vencidos y dejaron a Kitty, luego sale Dudley

Dudley: bueno lamentablemente ya llegamos al final de este concierto (el público se entristece al escuchar eso) pero antes de irme me gustaría cantar esta última canción y espero que les allá gustado este concierto

Canción: Hombre en el espejo (Traducida) (el video lo pueden encontrar en  watch?v=pEQAie8ABLE )

Voy a hacer un cambio, por una vez en mi vida

Me sentiré realmente bien, lo voy a hacer distinto,

Lo voy a hacer bien...

Mientras me acomodo el cuello de mi chaqueta preferida

El viento está aturdiendo mi mente.

Veo a los chicos en la calle, sin lo suficiente para comer

¿Quién soy yo para estar ciego?

Pretendiendo no ver sus necesidades.

Una separación de verano, una tapa rota de

Una botella y el alma de un hombre.

Se siguen unos a otros a través del viento, lo sabes

Porque no tienen ningún lugar donde ir, por eso quiero

Que lo sepas.

Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo

Le pregunto para que cambie su forma de ser

Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.

Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,

Dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.

Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo

Le pregunto para que cambie su forma de ser

Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.

Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,

Dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.

Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo

Le pregunto para que cambie su forma de ser

Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.

Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,

Dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.

He sido víctima de un amor egoísta, ahora me

Doy cuenta de que hay gente sin hogar, sin dinero.

¿Puede ser que yo pretenda dejarles solos?

Un sauce profundamente marcado, un corazón roto

Y un sueño descolorido.

Ellos siguen el curso del viento, ya ves

Porque no tienen lugar en donde estar

Por eso es por lo que empiezo por mí.

Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo

Le pregunto para que cambie su forma de ser.

Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.

Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,

Dale un vistazo y haz un cambio.

Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo.

Le pregunto para que cambie su forma de ser,

Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro.

Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,

Dale un vistazo y haz un cambio!.

Empiezo con el hombre en el espejo,

(Hombre en el espejo- ¡oh yeah!).

Le pregunto para que cambie su forma de ser

(¡Mejor cambio!).

Y ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro

(Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor)

(Échate un vistazo y haz un cambio)

(Tienes que hacerlo bien, mientras estés a tiempo)

(Porque cuando cierras tu corazón)

No puedes cerrar ¡tu alma!

(Entonces cierras tu alma).

Ese hombre, ese hombre, ese hombre,

Ese hombre, con ese hombre en el espejo

(Hombre en el espejo, ¡oh yeah!)

Ese hombre, ese hombre, ese hombre,

Le pregunto para que cambie sus actitudes

(¡Mejor cambio!)

Tú lo sabes... ese hombre.

Ningún mensaje podía haber sido más claro

Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor,

(Si quieres que el mundo sea un lugar mejor)

Dale un vistazo y haz un cambio

(Échate un vistazo y haz un cambio)

¡Hoo! ¡Hoo! ¡Hoo! ¡Hoo! ¡hoo!

na na na,na na na, na na na nah ( ¡oh yeah!)

¡Me voy a sentir realmente bien ahora!

¡Yeah yeah! ¡Yeah yeah! ¡Yeah yeah!

Na na na, na na na,na na na nah (oooooh...)

Oh no, no no...

Voy a cambiar

¡Te sentirás realmente bien! ¡Vamos! (cambio...)

Levántate, tú lo sabes

Tienes que pararlo. ¡Tú mismo!

(Yeah- ¡haz ese cambio!)

Tengo que cambiar, ¡hoy! ¡Hoo!

(Hombre en el espejo)

Tú tienes que tienes que no abandonarte... hermano...

¡Hoo! (¡yeah!-¡haz ese cambio!).

Tú lo sabes - tengo que conseguirlo,

Ese hombre, ese hombre...

¡Tú tienes que tú tienes que moverte!

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Tienes que... ¡levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!

(Yeah- ¡haz ese cambio!).

Levantarte y elevarte, ¡ya! (hombre en el espejo)

¡Hoo! ¡Hoo! ¡Hoo! ¡Aaow!

(Yeah- ¡haz ese cambio!)

Voy a hacer ese cambio... ¡vamos!

¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Lo sabes!¡Lo sabes!

Lo sabes... (Cambio)

Haz ese cambio.

Ya terminando la canción Dudley le da un beso al público y se retira del escenario mientras que el público le aplaude incluyendo a sus amigos luego de aplaudir un buen rato todos se fueron a sus casas para descansar, pero Kitty no podía dormir porque Dudley se le declaro no cara a cara pero técnicamente se le declaro

Kitty: ¿Qué voy a hacer? (ya durmiéndose)

Ya en la mañana todos estaban en las puertas de T.U.F.F esperando al jefe

Jefe: buenos días

Keswick: ¿porque llega tan tarde?

Jefe: lo siento, pero el concierto termino hasta tarde y me quede dormido

Kitty: si pero fue increíble

Jefe: porque se te declaro

Kitty: aparte (un poco sonrojada)

Ya abriendo la puerta se encontraron a Dudley durmiendo en su escritorio

Kitty: creo que tanto por bailar está más cansado que nosotros

Dudley: zzzzz…Aaow…zzzz

Todos se rieron en voz baja por lo que oyeron y dejaron a Dudley seguir durmiendo Kitty se fijó que todos se fueran y se acercó a la cara de Dudley y le dio un beso en la mejilla Dudley aun durmiendo sonrió, Kitty también sonrió

Kitty: yo también te amo (susurrando)

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, PIENSO EN HACER UNA CONTINUACION DE ESTA PERO ME DEMORARE EN PUBLICARLA Y LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**ADIOS XD **


End file.
